Never
by FreyReh
Summary: April is determined this time that she is DONE with Casey Jones...


The lyrical challenge at Cowabunga Corner (LINK IN MY PROFILE) has started and I decided to post my first submission here just cause... If you would like to get involved feel free to join in the fun! Just register (which takes a minute) then click on the challenge board and pick and lyric of your choosing and write about it... THIS SONG has been in my head all week (though I'm not that large of a country fan)...

Title: Never  
Author: Drusilla52  
Summary: April is determined this time that she is DONE with Casey Jones

Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Drama  
Characters: April, Casey, Raph  
Dis: Don't own TMNT!

.

.

_._

_He calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever_~We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Taylor Swift

.

.

.

April O'Neil was ready to pull out large chunks of red hair in frustration as her phone rang again for the one hundredth time that night. Ok, maybe it wasn't that many, but while she yanked the jack out from the wall she felt a slight bit of pleasure knowing that it wouldn't ring again. That is, until her cell phone in her purse started vibrating. Irritated she practically ripped her bag apart while fishing for that device and silencing it once and for all.

Once again, her and the clueless Casey Jones had broken up and this time she was making it permanent. As always, they'd been fighting about him going out and playing vigilante at night and sleeping during the day instead of working. She alone was paying the bills and the stress was starting to wear her down. She tried getting him to help with deliveries from her shop but after either breaking the merchandise or completely forgetting to deliver artifacts to paying customers she had to hire someone else to do it.

So she'd been at her wits' end already when he came crashing in at three in the morning with an underage Raphael stumbling through her window. She had yelled and screamed at the both of them, but especially at Casey. Raphael wasn't some twenty-something buddy that could handle getting boozed up. He was a seventeen-year-old teenager that probably had worried family members looking for him. Raphael had been ready to argue, that fire coming into his eyes when she called him a child, but her pointed finger and stern glare had shut him up right before he passed out on her sofa.

The phone call she made to Splinter had been awkward at best and once dealing with that mess she had turned to Casey who was ready to sleep it off in their bed which she kicked him out of. The next day his things were packed and outside their door before him and a hungover Raphael even woke up.

He had begged, pleaded, and Raphael even tried taking the fall for him by telling her HE found the booze but she didn't buy it and ended up slamming the door in their faces.

"Idiots," she muttered, pulling off her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes. The books before her with gibberish that was supposed to be numbers and letters weren't making sense. Giving up for the night she flipped off the lights, made sure all doors were locked, then headed up to the apartment above.

After changing and making herself a pot of tea she was ready to settle down and watch the news when she curiously looked at her phone to see that Casey, once again, was calling.

"WHAT," she snapped, answering the call now instead of avoiding it.

"Ape? Babe! Don't hang up!"

"What do you want, Casey," she asked, headache forming as she pressed her free hand against her forehead.

"Ta talk. Please. I know I messed up."

"Yeah, you did," she said. "Numerous times and I'm sorry, but I've already got four adoptive turtle children I'm looking out for I don't need another child in my life, Casey."

"I know. Let me make it up to ya."

"You've said that before."

"I swear things will be different this time," he said, once again making a promise he probably wasn't going to keep.

"I'm tired, Casey."

"But April, can't we just, I dunno, get back together and-"

"NO! We are never, ever _ever_getting back together. EVER. Stop calling me, Casey."

"Ape...I love you" he said sadly, almost making her crumble and maybe stay on the line and work it out and... NO. NO! She needed to do this. She needed a break from him.

"I can't do this anymore. I need a break, Casey, I'm just... Too tired. Please stop calling me."

_Click_.

END.

.

.

.

CowabungaCorner . proboards . com


End file.
